We Are The Afterlife
by Cherrybee365
Summary: I really wanted Bamon to make a baby. 5 part story.
1. Chapter 1

The unlikely duo stop looking at the horizon. The light was taking them over and becoming too bright to stare into. "Do you think it will hurt," Bonnie asked over the sound of the wind picking up threatening to carry them away.

"I don't kn"- Damon's words were cut off as the white light engulfed them. Damon heard a shrill cry in his ear and felt jerked against his mattress. He shot up gasping for air just as Bonnie did the same. They looked over at each other and smiled slightly relieved that they were alright and together. But there was still the crying and to take care of the sound. They looked on the other side of Damon at the baby monitor. Bonnie gasped and Damon groined. They both got out of bed and followed the sound into the next room.

Damon opened the door and inside was a little girl screaming at the top of her lungs. Bonnie let out a sigh just as Damon closed the door and opened it again. "Damon," Bonnie yelled going into the room. They walked the same pace to the girl unsure of what to do.

"Check in its collar maybe it has a name?" Damon said looking at the little girl.

"My guess is that it's Sarah," she said pointing to the pink and purple letters over the girl's crib.

Damon shrugged and looked around the room. He saw a picture of him with the baby in the hospital cutting her umbilical cord. Then there was one of the three of them. And one of Rudy holding her. "Um we have a problem," Damon said as he picked up the picture of the three of them.

"She has a fever," Bonnie said not caring what he had to show her.

"Well what are we supposed to do? I can't give it my blood cause," he checked his mouth. "Uh nope-no fangs," he yelled scared to death.

"There's medicine over there thank god, get it."

"It says ask a doctor before use in children two and under," Damon said.

"She'll be fine," Bonnie said taking the bottle and giving the girl the medicine.

That made the little girl freak out and start crying again at the horrible taste in her mouth. She was done with Bonnie and reached for Damon to save her. He looked terrified as she pushed Bonnie away trying to get him. "I don't know what to do."

"You could hold her for a second so I can get her some apple juice she might have an upset stomach too," Bonnie said giving Sarah to Damon.

The girl settled upon contact with Damon. She played with Damon's face and she tried to get him to do something. "Bonnie what's taking so long? This thing is trying to take off my face," he yelled trying to avoid biting the little girl's fingers which were now in his mouth.

"She's cranky when she's sick just like her mother," Rudy said coming into the room without Bonnie.

"Mr. Hopkins," Damon said surprised to say the least.

"Mr. Hopkins?" he laughed. "What happened to Grampy?" he said taking Sarah.

"I uh-tried I guess. Where's Bonnie?" he asked.

"She's talking to Shelia about the party. It's in two hours and you guys still don't have any decorations up," he said shaking his head. "I honestly don't know what you kids would do without Grampy," Rudy said to Sarah.

"I'll be right back."

Damon ran down the steps to see Bonnie in tries having a heart to heart with Sheila. That was all fine and well but he needed answers.

"What the hell is going on?"

"And you still think this is "at peace"?" Bonnie said to Grams looking at Damon.

"It is now hush," Grams said to Bonnie. "Damon the veil keeping the supernatural creatures from finding peace was removed when the other side was destroyed. That means we're in heaven, hell, the underworld whatever you'd like to call it this is the afterlife. This is where everyone that finds peace goes," she informed them.

"And we're parents because that would bring us peace?" Damon said unsure of that.

"I had nothing to do with that bit of information. I made sure that Bonnie would have peace of mind to enter in here, you were never a part of that plan. This could also be due to the state you entered here."

"I guess I'm never holding your hand again," Damon mumbled.

"Trust me it wasn't a pleasure," Bonnie sneered.

"Can we focus on the birthday girl for a minute you two," Rudy said joining everyone. "Her fever still hasn't broke."

"She's not as cranky," Damon noted.

"That's because she missed her Grampy," Rudy cooed at the little girl making Bonnie smile. "She's just like you always the drama queen," he smiled at Bonnie. "It's not good enough that it's her birthday she has to get extra attention by being sick."

"That sounds more like Damon than me."

"Oh you used to always get sick or pretend to be on your birthday or Christmas, mainly to open your presents early," Sheila said.

"I don't believe it," Damon smirked at Bonnie who was a little red in the face.

"Yeah will get over it," she said jabbing him with her elbow.

"Anyway, I got my special daddy cure and Shelia made some broth for her since she hasn't been able to keep anything solid down," he said going to the kitchen.

"Dad that stuff is toxic," Bonnie said.

"It works," he said pulling a green puree from the fridge. The smell made everyone wrinkle their noses. He put some in a medicine drop and snuck it in her mouth pretending to give her some chocolate.

"You could at least give her the chocolate for feeding her that gunk," Damon said as the little girl rubbed her face in his shirt. She was traumatized. "It's okay," Damon said as he rocked her.

"You spoil her," Rudy said tsking him.

Damon looked up alarmed at Rudy's accusation. When he first saw the little girl he was afraid to touch her. Now he felt like he should never put her down. She was too tiny and precious to go out into the world. He didn't want it to break her. He was amazed at how blue her eyes were a mirror of his own. Her hair was sleek and dark like his, but everything else was Bonnie to the tee. The way she scrunched up her little nose and how she made those _you better not_ glances at everyone. He was a father.

"Give it an hour she'll be right as rain, and glad she can enjoy her party," Rudy said pinching her cheek. "She needs to get ready for the party."

"I'll go wash her up," Bonnie said reaching for her.

"I can handle it," Damon said.

"Why don't we just do it together," Bonnie said looking at Grams. "Can you guys handle things?"

"Yep already called in the reserves," Rudy laughed.

"Great," Damon said.

Once in the bathroom, Bonnie ran the water as Damon undressed Sarah. "Why would we name her Sarah, like we're two pretty creative people," Damon said looking at her. "She looks more like a Madison or Joslyn something elegant and beautiful."

"Damon she wasn't here before. This world just interjects you in it once you die. Somehow, us holding hands meant we made a baby."

"We should get married. I don't want my daughter to be a bastard," he smiled at her.

"Could you watch your mouth, and this is big. We have a baby. Like a little human being."

"She looks just like you, and those could be Matt's eyes," he teased her.

"And that hair," she said as she gently washed Sarah's hair.

"You got me there," he teased her.

"We have to figure out a way back," Bonnie said once the little girl was all clean.

"We found peace there's no going back."

"What about Elena and Stefan?" Bonnie asked.

"What about your dad and Grams," Damon said.

"We can bring them back with us."

"And what makes you think there's magic in this paradise. I'm not a vampire."

Bonnie looked at the little pink robe on the door she slowly willed it over with her mind. "Does that answer your question?" she asked with a smug smile.

"That's not fair," he said wrapping Sarah up.

"Witches are a natural occurrence in nature. I was born a witch, you, not so much," she taunted him.

"Isn't mommy a show off, Isn't she," he said making Sarah laugh.

"Could you not teach her to be an ass," she whispered.

"Why are you being so uptight?"

"Why aren't you trying to get home," she whispered again.

"Why are you whispering there's no one up here but us," he asked.

"I don't want to upset her," she said.

"And what about how you're upsetting me?" he said with a childish pout.

"Will you be serious? We can get out of here for real," Bonnie stressed.

"What about Sarah? If us finding peace created her, what happens when we leave?" he asked looking down at the toddler as she played with her birthday dress Shelia and Rudy brought.

"I don't know," Bonnie said feeling an intense aching building in the pit of her stomach. She caressed Sarah's face and the little girl grabbed Bonnie's hand and rubbed her face against it.

"Are you okay with that? Because it doesn't look that way," Damon said matter-of-factly as he noted the moment the pair shared.

Bonnie wouldn't lie, she felt connected to Sarah. Call it mother's intuition or whatever but she couldn't imagine leaving Sarah behind. The moment she held the girl in her arms she felt connected to her. Sarah just felt like hers. "And what about you all of a sudden you're Mr. Mom," Bonnie snorted.

"No but we can't just leave her and never look back. I maybe a serial killer, but I'm not sick Bennett," he said lifting Sarah up after he put her diaper and tights on. "We're all she has and if we leave with everyone than she's an orphan. All alone in this world," he said kissing her cheek.

"I got that Damon," she said frustrated.

"I don't think you do Bonnie. We both had pretty shitty parents and the fact that you could leave her like Abby left you i-"

"Don't you dare go there with me Damon."

"What? Afraid of the truth."

"I'm serious," she yelled.

"Did you even stop a moment in your quest to get back to Jeremy to notice that your only daughter will experience a life with a mother? Hunh Bonnie?" he yelled as Sarah started to cry.

"Look at what you did," Bonnie said putting the dress on Sarah so they could leave.

"Don't you dare touch her," Damon said taking the girl and rocking her like he used to do with Stefan. It had been a long time since he held a baby, but it all came back naturally as he did it.

"Oh so you're just going to shield her from me now?"

"You're the one trying to kill her."

"That's not what I want Damon. I just want to go home to our lives. No matter how bad it seemed, that's where we belong. Do you really think they will be okay without us?"

"Alaric's back, they have each other. We're it for her. That's all I know that's all that matters."

"And what about Elena?" Bonnie asked knowing he would never give Elena up.

"I'm not saying that, I'm saying we can't just up and leave and not think about what's going to happen to Sarah. I'm surprised I have to explain that to you," he said giving Bonnie a look as if he didn't know who she was.

"Wow," Bonnie said taken aback.

"What?" he asked.

"You found something more important than Elena," Qetsiyah said.

"And way cuter," Katherine grinned next to her. "Thank god she looks like you Bon-bon."

"You've got to be kidding me," Damon groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

"You sound disappointed I'm here?" Katherine said as she smiled at Damon.

"No I just thought maybe I avoided hell, but guess not," he smiled at her.

"What do you two want?" Bonnie asked.

"It's time for the party to start. You've been up here fighting long enough," Qetsiyah said sounding amused.

"Oh, this is going to be great. A party with a psychopathic bitch vampire and the original third wheel," Damon groaned.

"Wow a vampire that's creative," Katherine sighed.

"He's just jealous," Qetsiyah said kissing Kat.

Bonnie's brow furred and Damon's eyes budged. They glanced at each other from the corners of their eyes to gage each other's reaction. "I-we need to get her down stairs," Bonnie said ready to get as far away from the gruesome scene before her.

"See you two down stairs," Damon said as he carried Sarah out the door following behind Bonnie. "That was weird."

"Yeah I don't think weird is enough to describe what we just saw."

"I know shouldn't she be searching for Silas or something?" he wondered.

"I don't know but that wasn't right."

"Did you two find out about Kat and Questyiah?" Lexi asked.

"Lexi," Bonnie smiled as she embraced her.

"Hey, Damon," she said with more malice. "Didn't quite make it back did you?" she sneered.

"Not quite."

"And I give up my third chance at life for nothing go figure."

"Whatever you ca-"

"Hey this is a party not a boxing ring," an older women with long dark hair said. Her skin was milky and clear like fine porcelain. Estella was a true to life snow white.

"Mother," Damon said not believing his eyes. She was everything he remembered down to the smell of rose oil radiating from her hair.

"You never look that surprise to see me," she smiled as she hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"This isn't real," He said to himself.

"I'm gonna get lost," Lexi said. "It's nice seeing you Mrs. Salvatore."

"You too Alexia," she said with the very warmth Damon missed. "How is my little princess," she smiled at Sarah who was looking at the older woman just as mesmerized as her father.

"I just-You're here?" he breathed.

"Where else would I be? It's not every day your granddaughter turns two," she caressed Sarah's face and she smiled.

"There's literally a circus out there," Giuseppe said as he embraced Estella. "There's Nonno's baby girl," he said as he reached for Sarah.

"Stay the hell away from my child," Damon yelled.

"Damon," Bonnie said shooting him a look.

"He's not coming near her. He only knows how to screw kids up."

"You're failures are no one's fault but your own," Giuseppe yelled.

"You promised," Estella said turning to him. "Don't start this."

"Your son is insulant and careless. The thought of him as a father to that little angel is mortifying and yet I'm the problem," Giuseppe said with an air of arrogance about him.

"You're the one that raised me ergo where I get it from, so as long as there is air in my lungs you are going to stay away from my kid."

"Damon can we talk?" Bonnie asked.

"No we can't" he said not glancing over at her.

"NOW!" she yelled.

"Fine," he said following her to the kitchen.

"This thing with you and your father needs to stop," Bonnie yelled.

"Stop?" Damon let out a dry laugh. "He killed me… The first time," he shrugged.

"You loved being a vampire. You're a grown man and a father act like it."

"It's the principle I'm doing what's best for Sarah, and you," he smiled.

"Sarah deserves all the family she can get. This house is full of people that care about her, and your dad is one of those people. Get a grip and apologize to him."

"Over my undead-dead body," he said pondering his words as he said them out loud.

"You're ridiculous you know that, and I can't believe that I'm tethered to such a selfish man child for all of eternity," She said nearly in tears she was so upset.

"Well maybe you'll think before you hold another guy's hand."

"I think I'm cured," she said storming out the door.

Damon took a few breaths and slowly realized he could have handled the past fifteen minutes of his life better. He looked at Sarah and he could tell she agreed. "Don't you dare look at me like that," he said smiling at her. The little girl gabbed his nose and laughed. "I wish playing who-got your nose could make daddy feel better too," he smiled. "But unfortunately for daddy, he won't be at ease until your very stubborn mother forgives him, which means we have apologizing to do." Sarah's face fell. "I know it's my least favorite thing to do too."

* * *

><p>Soon the pair came out of the kitchen and found Giuseppe and Estella. "Here goes nothing kid." Damon said and Sarah give him a kiss on the cheek. He found himself smiling and he realized that his little girl did deserve everything Bonnie said and so much more. "Mother… Giuseppe."<p>

Giuseppe turned as if he were going to leave, but Estella stopped him. "Yes Damon?"

"I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted. It means a lot to both Bonnie and I to have you two here for Sarah. She deserves all the love she can get. And I'd be a bad father if I denied her that."

"Thank you," Giuseppe said.

"Don't make me regret this moment," Damon warned.

"You won't," his mother said kissing him on the cheek. "Let me hold my sweet pea," she said taking Sarah from Damon.

Soon the little girl was being passed around the house and out in the back yard. Rudy arranged for a local petting zoo to bring a few animals and for pony rides. Giuseppe was responsible for the clowns and acrobats, and Shelia did a little parlor trick magic show that Sarah liked the most. "Go figure our daughter would eat up this poor excuse for a magic act," Damon said trying to get some kind of a reaction from Bonnie.

Bonnie for her part had fought everything inside of herself to talk to Damon. She had spent the majority of the night with Grams or her father. She didn't want Damon to think the way he dismissed her was okay. She wasn't going to reward him for trying. He didn't deserve a single word of her precious breath. Bonnie sucked in a breath and moved on to another part of the room. "Maybe next time you should just say I'm sorry and not insult her Grandmother," Mason said as he patted Damon on the back and handed him a drink.

"Why is my house full of people I don't want to see," he smiled.

"Because you knocked up an incredibly amazing woman and made a pretty great kid. How you did it is another story," Mason laughed.

"I mean it's obvious, I'm a catch."

"Like the flu," Mason laughed.

"Like a bonita fish."

"I still think you're more like the flu," he said toasting his glass against Damon's and finishing his drink.

"How long are you going to drink your sorrows away before you actually go over to her and I don't know say something?" Katherine asked.

"And are we sure this isn't hell?" Damon wondered aloud as Mason laughed.

"At least we both have significant others that won't murder us in our sleep tonight," Katherine said.

"She does have a point."

"I tried to talk to her, but she's in her judey Bonnie mood. It will pass," he shrugged.

"As long as you're okay with that."

"Look Kronk and Yzma I can handle Bonnie," he stressed.

"Is that why she turned down your proposal?" Mason asked making Damon choke on his drink.

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember how pathetic you looked New Year's Eve when you asked Bonnie to marry you and she said no in front of the whole town. It made the cover of the newspaper the next day."

"Why would she do that?"

"You asked her because you knocked her up. What kind of girl do you honestly think Bonnie is? Especially since you where pinning after that girl you met in college."

"Oh yeah the one that married his brother and they moved to Portland together," Mason reminded him.

"Well this has been a telling experience."

"Look I know I'm not the best for advice."

"So why start?" Damon asked.

"Well here I go anyway. Bonnie is still here for a reason. If she really didn't want to be with you, she would have stayed with her dad like he tried to order her, and stayed away from you. However she is living with you and raising your daughter like you're a big happy family. You have a chance to be something great for her, take it."

"That was scary it almost sounded like you cared," Damon said.

"I think she does," Mason laughed.

* * *

><p><em>Stefan heard a bottle break behind him and he knew he hit a nerve. It was hard to explain the adrenaline rush that came with the hum of the heart of man threating to kill him. He could already taste his blood like saltwater taffy on the boardwalk. The veins under his eyes grew dark and the man lunged at him with the broken glass. Stefan moved slightly to the left and grabbed the man's wrist hard. He turned his arm around breaking it and causing the three patrons and bartender to gasp. Stefan smiled a cold smile and ripped the man's arm off. <em>

Damon woke up panting for air. His heart was racing and he could still feel thick warm blood oozing down his throat. He needed it. The feeling, and feeling. Then he noticed Bonnie wasn't beside him. And there was the faint sound of a piano in the distance. He made his way down the corridor to the Bonnie playing the piano. He watched her for a moment taking in the sight of her engrossed in the piano as if nothing else in the world existed. He finally decided to join her and sat beside her on the piano bench. "Hey."

"Hey," he said not expecting her to be the first to speak. Then he noticed the light in her eyes. Had they always shined like that? Did she always smell like honey and berries? Did she always look at him with so much hope in her eyes?

"What are you staring at?" She asked.

"Were you always this… beautiful?" he asked.

"Wow," Bonnie said moving to get up, but he stopped her.

"It's too late for us to fight."

"I asked you to marry me on New Year's Eve," he smiled. "You told me you were pregnant on Christmas and I made up my mind to ask you to marry me. I knew you would say no, but I didn't think you'd slap me and throw champagne in my face, which thinking back on it you had no business with."

"It was yours. You told me to hold it for a sec. Then you got down on one knee and asked me to be more than your baby mama," she snorted. They laughed. "It was a pretty big ring I'd give you that," she said.

"Isn't this weird?" he asked. "It's like being two people at once?"

"Grams said soon we'll remember less and less of our lives before. We'll remember bits and pieces of everyone so when they dye they can be mixed into our lives."

"I remember wanting you to say yes more than anything I've ever wanted. And it never really happened," he said putting a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I want this to work for more than Sarah. I want us to be happy, but you were right." He said causing her to look up at him.

"About what?"

"I don't know how I did it, but I think Stefan needs me. He's gone off the deep end and I promised I'd be there for him. I've failed more times than I can count, so I owe him."

"So you want to go back?" she asked.

"Yeah," he smiled, however Bonnie didn't seem as excited as he thought she'd be. "Is something wrong?"

"We can't go back. I talked to Grams, and Sarah can't exist without us _both_ being here," she confessed.

"So I can't help my brother," he said.

Bonnie placed her hand on his and the met eyes. "We're going to help Stefan I promise, just not the way we originally thought."


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie needed to get as much help on this project as possible. She knew how fragile the paradigm between the world of the living and dead was now with the destruction of the veil. There was nothing to stop supernaturals from entering in to the afterlife. However, the world she was in had a power of its own. It had the capability of implanting you into the lives of your gone loved ones as if nothing happened. It could recreate memories and create new ones. Somehow it managed to create a new life out of Bonnie and Damon's conjoined hands.

Bonnie mixed up some herbs and oils in a boiling cauldron. She made sure to keep an eye on Sarah who kept picking up pieces of basil and rosemary trying to eat them of throw them in the pot. "How many time am I going to tell you to put that down?" she asked looking out the corner of her eye at Sarah.

The little girl put down the bay leaf she had and picked up a Cheerio as if she had done nothing wrong. "You and Damon are taking a break from each other. He's a bad influence on you and you're only two."

"I know I'm old school but this I a little too medieval if you ask me," Questyiah said as she came into the kitchen with Grams.

"I didn't know if any of the newer spells would work so I searched forever and found a spell by Milcah that allow you to enter someone's dreams. I think if Damon can talk to Stefan and give him some closure things could work out," Bonnie said being hopeful.

"I hope so. There isn't much else we can do," Grams said.

"I still don't understand why you guys don't try and go to Portland and see if he's okay if Damon is so concerned," Questyiah said as she added more sage and a bit of hazel nut oil.

"I-I don't want to leave Sarah and I want her to get over her cold a little more before we think of taking her anywhere," Bonnie lied. Questyiah still didn't know about the collapse of the other side or that she created it. She didn't seem too concerned about Silas and the seam for Katherine and Stefan.

"We will take care of her just fine if you guys want to go. At some point she's going to have friends and start school, and she won't be under your pretty little thumb anymore," Questyiah warned.

"Well, I want to enjoy it while it last," She said as she picked up Sarah. "Isn't that right sweetness," she said as Sarah give her a kiss. Bonnie set Sarah down and she ran out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Damon woke up on the couch to tiny hands slapping him in the face. "Great what is it now," he asked a he opened his eyes. Sarah was on top of him and her eyes were glistening, obsidian, orbs. Under them were dark, protruding veins. She had long fangs in her mouth as she hissed at him. Damon woke with a jolt. He looked over to see Sarah holding her Sippy cup and looking at him.<p>

"Roar," she giggled at him.

Damon wasn't sure of what just happened, but he was sure Sarah did. "What are you trying to tell me," he asked as he picked her up. Sarah tried to put her hand in his mouth and roared again. "I don't want to think about where you put those hands before you put them in my mouth, but let's play a new game."

"You're awake," Bonnie said as she rounded the corner.

"Yup that I am," he smiled at her.

"I'm going to check out the town a little bit, you mind if I take Sarah with me?" he asked.

"I think you two might need some time apart," she laughed as Sarah roared at Damon.

"Is someone jealous?"

"Not really. Watch this," Bonnie said taking Sarah's cup. "Um mommy's juice is so good," she said teasing Sarah. "Yummy."

"Coop," Sarah said and in a blink of an eye the cup was back in her hand and she was drinking from it.

"She can talk?" Damon said seeming more impressed with that.

"She has powers already," she stressed.

"Duh she's my daughter, us Salvatores are made of greatness," he said kissing her forehead. "Isn't that right Minnie Me."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Bonnie groaned under her breath.

"What was that?" Damon said looking up at her.

"I made a potion that will let you make contact with Stefan we can try it out tonight when you get back in," she smiled.

"Thanks Bon," he smiled at her.

"Don't mention it," she said kissing Sarah. "Let's finish breakfast and let Damon get ready for your day out," she said taking Sarah.

* * *

><p>"Stefan it's been weeks you need to come home," Elena stressed. "We know you want to find a way to bring Damon and Bonnie back, but we found a way to get back into Mystic Falls. Call when you get this," she said and hung up the phone.<p>

"No luck?" Caroline asked.

"None, but Enzo said he could find him, so we have that," Elena said as she sat on her bed in their dorm. The girls looked over at Bonnie's empty bed and sighed.

"How's Jeremy," Caroline said whipping a tear from the corner of her eye.

"He's doing better. He and Matt are coming home from where ever they went with Rebekah and the…"

"Baby. You can say it. It's not like I'm in love with Klaus," she smiled.

"I know I just… I wish we had a little more hope. If Alaric can get the witches to remove the anti-magic border we can go home, but we still don't know if they're still out there somewhere. I can't believe they're gone."

* * *

><p>"You know fixing your mess is rather tiring don't you think?" Enzo asked as he walked in the bar Stefan just tore apart. "I get it you mess him, but you're not the only one."<p>

"Great is that all?" Stefan asked as he drink his bourbon.

"No it's not all. Your pretty little friends want me to bring you home."

"There's no home to go to."

"We'll Alaric is good for something, unlike you. He found out about a coven that can get us into Mystic Falls all we have to do is ask."

"Good luck," Stefan said patting Enzo on the back.

"You're coming with me wither you like it or not," Enzo yelled.

Stefan sped over to him and punched him in the face. "Nothing gives you the right to come in here and act like you feel an ounce of what I feel. I didn't just loss a friend or two I lost the three most amazing people I've ever meant. I wasn't supposed to come back without them. That wasn't the plan," he yelled.

"How do you think we all feel? Elena's a mess, Caroline is in denial, Jeremy is a drunken mess, and don't get me started on Tyler and Matt. You may have lost more than everyone, but you're not in this alone. You're not the only one hurting. So stop being a dick and come home," Enzo said walking to the door.

* * *

><p>"Hey, that smells good," Bonnie said as she came into the kitchen. She was soaking wet because it started pouring on her the second she made it on the block.<p>

"Where were you all day?" Damon asked as he fixed her plate.

"Shopping with Lexi and Anna. Apparently she and Mason are married and they have a daughter too. I also ran into Greta and Luca that was awkward," she laughed.

"I called you," he smiled.

"Yeah I never charged my phone which I should do," she said getting her phone out of her bag.

"Just wait. Come with me," he said reaching for her hand.

"Why what's wrong?"

"Oh, you'll only believe it if you see it," Damon said leading her into the cellar. "The power went out for a second, so I came down here and there was this key. And the only thing with a lock was that refrigerator. So I open it and guess what I find?" he asked with a smug smile.

"I don't know Damon what did you find," Bonnie said annoyed and hungry.

"Blood," he said opening it and showing her all the blood bags.

"What the hell is that?" she questioned as she picked one up.

"I guess your witch traits aren't the only thing that carry over," Damon smirked.

"Get rid of this all of this," Bonnie yelled at him.

"Look I can be a vampire again. First I thought I had to drink the blood to activate it, but that was disgusting and didn't work in my favor, but I think you have to kill me."-

"What?!" Bonnie yelled.

"Yeah I die, I wake up, I drink and tadah I'm me again."

"Damon, no. I'm not doing that."

"C'mon what' the worst that could happen, judgy? It's not like you haven't wanted to kill me for the past five years," he said.

"I'm not doing it end of discussion," she said.

"Look judgy you get to be who you are all I'm asking for is the same chance."

"And if it doesn't work?" Bonnie asked.

"It will."

"How do you know? What if this isn't what you think? What if you die here and never come back, Damon, what then?!" She yelled at him.

"You have your powers there's a hospital somewhere we'll figure out something," he shrugged.

"No Damon," she said stomping up the stairs.

Damon's jaw ticked and he followed after her. "So just because I want to take a chance and do something daring you're just going to shut me out. No discussion, no finding a way, it's just over."

"Yes," Bonnie said plugging her phone in and sitting at the table.

"Really Bonnie, I remember being open to trying to find out more on getting out of here, and even if I weren't you still did it anyway."

"This is different," she yelled.

"How?" he yelled.

"Damon if you die than that's it for not just you, but Sarah too," she said tears falling from her eye, "You're not going to make me do this alone," she said on a soft whisper.

"Bon," he started as she got up and went upstairs.

* * *

><p>"Bonnie," Damon said coming into their bedroom. "I warmed you up something to eat."<p>

"Thanks," she said reading her book.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think about the consequences of me being wrong about this," he said holding her gaze. "I know you're scared, I am too, but I need to try."

"Please, just think about it," Bonnie said. "Just let me look for another way," Bonnie begged.

"Careful Bon I might start to think you care."

"I do," she confessed. "I care about you."

"I care about you too," he said. They smiled at each other and Bonnie grabbed his hand. Damon wanted to kiss her. He wanted to more than he thought possible. He found it painful to try and take his eyes off her plump lips. He licked his lips.

"I should get the potion," Bonnie said getting up.

"Yeah thanks for that."

"You're welcome," she said handing him the veil. "Sweet dream," she smiled.

"You too."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Thanks for reading. Next chapter will be more about Stefan and the others. I don't know what I want to do with Stefan yet, but I'm sure Damon and Bonnie are going to stay where they are. Him joining them would be great, but not sure on it. Can't wait to get started on the next chapter let me know what you guys think. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry about the end I am, but their is still a chapter or two left if that will make you guys not hate me as much. **

* * *

><p>Stefan sat out on the grounds of the Salvatore summer home. It was a beautiful colonial, on a back dirt road in southern Florida. He remembered the long rides there and how he and Damon would bicker and fight as children. As they got older they both found ways of entertaining themselves. Damon with his girl companions and Stefan with his books. There were those few times Damon would join him in his reading. Damon had a secret love of astrology so Stefan always kept a book or two around on the subject. Stefan watched the night sky and felt the air shift. He turned behind him and saw Damon looking around.<p>

"This is what you dream about?" the older Salvatore tsked. "Where are the girls, the booze, not even a little Peter Cottontail? You're really lost without me?"

"You're not usually this snarky," Stefan said.

"That's because I don't usually invade your dreams," he said. Stefan got up and stood before him.

"Yeah well whatever."

Damon look over his little brother and winced at the pain he saw. He knew Stefan was hurting, but he never imagined this much. "Bonnie sent me here to help you. I'm really here," Damon said embracing his brother.

A calm washed over Stefan while he and Damon embraced. He knew I was him and a million question swim in his mind. They pulled back and looked each other in the eye. "Where are you?"

"I don't really know, Shelia calls it the Afterlife."

"Shelia Bennett?"

"Yes, she made away for Bonnie to find peace, and somehow Bonnie brought me with her."

"So there hast to be away to get you guys out," Stefan reasoned.

Damon looked at Stefan and wished he could preserve the hope in his eyes. "There isn't." Stefan took a step back. "I'm gone Stefan. There's nothing we can do about that."

"No!" Stefan yelled. Damon looked at him with wide eyed. "You're here right now, that means there's away. There is always away," Stefan yelled.

"Look even if I wanted to there is no way I can," Damon said. "I'm going to show you something. I think." He looked around. "This is a dream so let's Inception this bitch." Damon thought about where he wanted to go and soon they were on a beach.

"You want to show me your paradise," Stefan said as he looked around the tropical terrain.

"No this isn't what I meant. Bonnie didn't give me direction so I'm winging it," Damon tried again and soon they were in the boarding house. "Okay so there she is."

Stefan looked on as Estelle played with a little girl. "Is that mother?" he asked not believing his eyes.

"Yeah and that's Sarah."

"Is she like our long lost sister?"

"No she's my daughter, mine and Bonnie," Damon said watching Stefan's expression harden.

"How is that possible?" Stefan asked.

"We don't know. I was holding her hand when the other side was crashing down around us and all I remember is a bright light and I woke up to Sarah screaming in my ear," Damon laughed. "Come on," Damon said as they walked into the room.

"She looks just like Bonnie," Stefan said smiling down at the little girl.

"You want to hold your niece," Estella asked Stefan.

Stefan looked to Damon who nodded his agreement. Stefan picked Sarah up and he instantly feel in love with the little girl. Her eyes were so blue. A mirror of his brother's and mother's. "Hi," Stefan smiled at her.

"She might head but you she almost broke Mason's nose, so watch out for that. Say hi to uncle Broody," Damon teased.

"Don't teacher her that. Bonnie will kill you," Estella said as she got out of her chair. "Bye," She said kissing her sons. "Behave."

"I'm still surprised Bonnie hasn't killed you yet," Stefan teased.

"We have a child. She loves me," Damon said making Stefan laugh. "She does. Here we are pretty much together. Somehow this place finds a way to create a new life for you and the people you love that find peace. Bonnie has her dad and Grams, and she won't admit it, but she's really happy. She really is."

"Are you happy?"

"I am," Damon said as he stroked Sarah's head. "If I weren't here Sarah wouldn't exist, and I love her more than I've ever loved anything," he said in awe. "I really feel like a dad, she's my world. And Bonnie's the sun."

"What about Elena?"

"Here she is with you. You guys live in Portland," Damon smiled.

"What about Lexi?" Stefan asked.

"She upgraded actually, she and Bonnie are getting really close. She's pissed at me for not making it back in time," he said.

"Did you do it on purpose?" Stefan asked.

"What?" Damon asked.

"You and Caroline were the only ones to know Bonnie was dying. She didn't tell Jeremy until it was too late. Did you stay on purpose?"

"I knew there was a chance I wasn't going to make it back. That's way I didn't want Elena to come. I knew Bonnie was weak and couldn't survive all of us going through her. I wanted all of us to make it," he smiled.

"Liv was dying and Luke stopped her. You would have made it if he didn't," Stefan informed him.

"Well what do you know?"

"Elena killed him," Stefan confessed. "I wish it was me that did, but she ripped his heart out."

"How is she?" he found himself asking.

"Lost without you and Bonnie. I honestly don't know how she does it, but she just keeps going on. She lost it a few times, but she's as good as can be expected."

"Take care of her," Damon said.

"You can't just let this be it," Stefan cried.

"Stef, there is nothing that can be done. If I leave Sarah dies and I can't let that happen. I can't lose her," Damon said stroking her face. Sarah fell asleep a few moments after Estella left.

"I need you brother," Stefan admitted.

"You're going to be okay. Cry, have a few one night stands. Comfort Elena and Caroline, find a hobby or two, and you'll be fine. I know you will. You are the strong one," Damon said and the house started to shake and shatter. "I have to go," Damon said as Sarah faded away.

"You can't just leave."

"I love you, and I'm proud of you."

"Damon," Stefan yelled as he shot up in bed. He was in his motel room covered in the blood of the girl he killed the night before. The girl still lay on the floor. He got out of bed and started to clean the room.

* * *

><p>"Bonnie you need to do something with your life. Sarah isn't going to be little much longer. Soon she'll start school and being a homemaker wasn't what your mother and I wanted for you," Rudy said as Bonnie fixed breakfast.<p>

"Dad I don't want to be a talent scout. I want to be here for Sarah," Bonnie stressed.

"You're good at it. You could own your own music label if you took a business class or two," he pointed out.

"You missed a lot when you were out working," Bonnie said.

"I just know that you wanted more than that before he stole your innocence," Rudy said making Bonnie laugh. "The boy has you in here making him breakfast and living in sin."

"Daddy please," Bonnie said.

"Let's not pretend like you're not still sleeping with the boy."

"We're not sleeping together," Bonnie groaned.

"Yeah and I'm Donald Trump."

"So it really is bald under there. I knew it," Damon said as he came into the kitchen.

"Well I guess my secret's out," Rudy said as Bonnie gave him a warning look.

"We're going to the circus today so you're on your own for lunch," Bonnie said as Damon made plates for everyone.

"Alright, I'll make dinner again," he smiled at her. "Are you going to be joining us Grampy?" Damon teased.

"Not tonight," he smiled.

"It's a shame we all love when you try and tell us how to live our lives," Damon said.

"Damon stop."

"Why should I he never listens to you?" Damon said. "She's young and driven. She just wants to take care of Sarah and that's enough for her now. If she wants to do something else later on that's her choice, and if she doesn't that's her choice."

"I'm sure we all know which you'd prefer," Rudy smiled at him.

"I support Bonnie no matter what she chooses to do."

"Is that why you made her move out and be a "stay at home mom" in your little trophy case?"

"Daddy could you get Sarah washed up I think she's done eating?" Bonnie asked trying to calm the situation.

"Fine," Rudy said picking Sarah up. "This discussion isn't over."

"Great," Damon said with a condescending smile. "He is lucky he's dead cause I'd kill him," Damon said as he poured them coffee.

"He's just worried about me. He wants me to be happy, and being alone is driving him crazy," she said with a soft smile.

"And you kind of like the irony," he smiled.

"He wants me to be his partner and he wants us to spend more time together," she smiled. "I missed him being around. I forget how much I shut him out before, because I didn't want him to worry or fight about me using magic. Everything's just simple here."

"If you want to go on the road with your dad, we'll figure it out," Damon reassured her.

"I'm not leaving you two alone," Bonnie laughed.

"I'm fully capable of taking care of my daughter," Damon reminded her.

Bonnie leaned in and whispered. "You've been a father for two weeks let's not get ahead of ourselves, and what are you going to do when you're at work doing whatever it is that you do?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm the boss if I want a day off then I'll take it."

"No Damon," Bonnie said.

"Okay," he said letting it go.

"How was your talk with Stefan? Did the potion work?" Bonnie asked.

"It worked and he was a mess. I think he'll get to a good place soon, but he's really lost," Damon said feeling raw again. Bonnie placed her hand on his, and he looked up to see her warm smile. "Thank you for that."

"Anytime," she smiled and ate her food.

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Lexi were taking Sarah to get her ears pierced and Damon knew he was making a grave mistake, but he needed to do this. He loaded the gun sure that he was doing the right thing. He'd have the mess cleaned before Bonnie got home, and then he could greet her with a big fat I told you so. But the rational part of his mind reminded him, that she could very well be right. "Here goes nothing," he swallowed and pulled the trigger.<p>

* * *

><p>"She looks so adorable with the hoops," Lexi said as she held the door open.<p>

"I know my Grams is going to give me hell about this, but they are so," Bonnie stopped as she walked into the kitchen and saw a foot. She walked around the island and she saw Damon. "No!" she yelled.

"Bonnie," Lexi yelled as she ran into the kitchen.

"Take Sarah," Bonnie said Sarah was crying and Bonnie needed to check Damon's pulse.

"Oh God," Lexi said as she saw Damon. She grabbed Sarah and took the girl out of the room. Lexi pulled out her phone and called for an ambulance.

"You better not die you idiot," Bonnie said as she gave Damon CPR. "Please don't die," she begged him. She felt for his pulse, but it was still weak. She wasn't giving up though. She wasn't going to do it alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**So I know I said this would have five parts, but their will be at least one more chapter. One of these days I'll learn how to make a one-shot lol. Thank for all of your reviews I totally appreciate them and they defiantly keep me going. Thanks again and Happy reading.**

* * *

><p>Stefan sat upon the clock tower and looked out over the town. He didn't know how painful being home would be. Everywhere he turned was a memory of Damon. For some reason Elena found that comforting, and Caroline thought there was hope of bringing Damon and Bonnie back. Stefan didn't have the nerve to tell Elena what he saw. He barely understood what happened. He didn't know if it was real. Alaric told him it was stress, and Caroline said it was grief. But Stefan knew, the moment he woke up, that Damon was truly gone.<p>

Stefan took a sip from a bottle of bourbon Damon had hidden in his room. It was a quarter to four and his ring lay beside him. Stefan looked down wondering if he should just put it back on. It didn't take long for his thoughts to shift and his eyes went back on the view.

Caroline had told him once that he was too serious. Elena in her emotion-less state told him he cared too much. Enzo clearly thought he was a melodramatic drama queen. And everyone else thought he was the good brother. But the thing was. He wasn't just one of those things. He was all of them. He only wanted to spend eternity with his brother. Even if it was a miserable one. Now that Damon was gone what really was there to live for?

* * *

><p>Sirens sounded as the Lexi reentered the room. "Bonnie we need to hide the gun," Lexi said.<p>

Bonnie sat in a catatonic state of shock. Every word out of Lexi's mouth was dragged out in slow motion making it hard to understand. All she felt was numb. Damon promised her they would find another way. He swear that Sarah meant the world to him and that she was his first priority. He said that how wanted things to work. How could that happen if he wasn't there? How could he just leave?

"Bonnie sweetie listen to me. I need the gun," Lexi said.

Bonnie looked down again and cloaked the gun with magic. "Can you take Sarah to my Grams? I'll call her and let her know you're coming," Bonnie said giving Lexi her car keys.

"Yeah and I'll get to the hospital as quickly as possible," Lexi said getting up and rushing to the door. "The paramedics entered and started working on Damon.

* * *

><p>Bands of gold started to line the horizon. Stefan grip on his bottle tightened. In 167 years he hadn't know a feeling like this. This deep despair. He had always found a way to deflect this feeling. If it meant turning it off that was what he was going to do. But there was nowhere to run. He wasn't going to happen upon Damon one day in a bar. He wasn't going to get a visit from Lexi on his next birthday. He wouldn't hear another one of Bonnie's sarcastic jokes that only he got. They were gone. So there was only one choice for him. Only one way he could get rid of the pain. One way to find peace. One way to find his purpose.<p>

* * *

><p>Bonnie paced around the waiting room. She had never felt so isolated and alone. The doctors ordered her away from Damon not too long after they got to the hospital. She had asked a million nurses how he was doing, but no one would tell her anything. She called her dad and Grams, and Lexi was getting Estella and Giuseppe. She couldn't think of a single spell to help them. She couldn't think about anything, but how she could possibly be losing Damon. No matter how much they said they hated each other, no matter how much they hurt and abused the other, there was respect. Somewhere that respect turned to like. And now. She just couldn't handle the thought of this being the end.<p>

"Bon," Rudy called to her.

Bonnie turned to see her family and friends. She ran to her dad and he wrapped his arms around her. "He was covered in blood," she cried. "I can't loss him."

"You're not losing anything," Estella said.

"Are you Damon Salvatore's family," the doctor asked.

Bonnie turned to the woman and tried to compose herself. "Yes," she said.

"And you are."

"She's his wife," Estella said.

"Very well," the doctor said looking down at Damon's chart.

"Mrs. Salvatore your husband came in with a huge wound to his abdomen. His stomach was punctured and acid slowly started to leak out. We were able to close the wounds and preserve his vital organs. At the moment Mr. Salvatore's heartrate is fluctuating at a rapid pace alone with his blood pressure. We'd like to keep him overnight for observation, but he is insisting on leaving"-

-"He's awake?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes and he's responsive. A little too responsive," the doctor added.

"That sounds like my son."

"Can I see him?" she asked.

"Yes, I was hoping you could convince him to stay and do the testing. We can't hold him if he refuse treatment, but he'll be right back in here if we don't monitor his heart," she smiled.

"I'll make sure he understands how serious this is," Bonnie said.

"Great," the doctor said leading Bonnie to Damon's room.

* * *

><p>The sun was finally in the sky and flames quickly engulfed Stefan. The burning hurt like hell, but the flames were comforting. They were a metaphor for the life he was leaving behind. A life that was over 150 years ago. Stefan didn't know where he'd end up, but it couldn't be any worse than from where he started. He was going to peace. His time was long up.<p>

* * *

><p>Bonnie paused at the door unsure of what she would find. She sucked in her fear and turned the door knob. Damon sat as a nurse hooked him up to a heart rate monitor. He was shamelessly flirting with the nurse even though she looked older than dirt. "Bonnie," Damon smiled. "I was just telling Ms. Loffman about you and Sarah."<p>

"She too sweet looking for you," Ms. Loffman said.

"After enough drinks there's nothing sweet about her," he joked.

"Damon," Bonnie huffed.

"Sorry," he laughed.

"I'll leave you two alone," Ms. Loffman said. "Don't you give her any trouble."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Damon laughed as she left.

Bonnie walked over and sat on the bed. She studied his face looking for any sign that something could be wrong. He looked a little pale, but god only knows how much blood he lost. She looked in his eyes to see if he was still all there, and he seemed to be in good spirits. "You're okay," Bonnie said once her assessment was over.

"You can say that again. For a second I was like grr," he moaned and made a face, "Bonnie was right, but now I feel great. "I feel better than great," He said vamping out for effect. "Now all I need is for you to nab me a blood bag and we can go home."

"I'm not going to do that," Bonnie said.

"Come on Bon," he sighed. "This place is practically deserted."

"You shot yourself Damon. After we agreed that we'd find another way you did this," Bonnie yelled.

Damon knew she would be upset with him, but he really hoped they could skip that part. "I know I promised, but this is me Bonnie. I wouldn't ask you to be any less of a witch," he yelled.

"I don't care. You put more than your life on the line Damon. What if Sarah was hurt? What if this affects her?"

"Bonnie everything is fine. I'm fine that's all that matters," he yelled

"No. No you aren't getting off that easily. I walked in and saw you bleeding to death on the floor. You were dying and I couldn't do anything. I couldn't think of a spell to save you. I could barely think. Sarah saw you. Do you have any idea how much that hurt? How alone I felt? Does any of that mean a thing to you?" Bonnie yelled.

"Bonnie it does," he said putting his hand on her thigh. "It means a lot to me, but it's over."

"Not it's not over, Damon. I love you how can you just say that. I almost lost you for good, and all you can say is that it's over," she yelled. She didn't mean to just blurt all of that out. She didn't mean to tell him she loved him, but she did. She loved him and it was heard to hide it. "Don't you ever do anything like that again?"

Damon pulled Bonnie in by the back of her neck and kissed her slow, but hard. He pulled her close so she could feel his passion. He never had anyone care so deeply about him. He never had anyone so freely admit to loving him and not try to manipulate him, or pacify him. "I'm sorry," he said pulling away, but resting his hand gently on her cheek. "I'm so sorry Bonnie."

"I have to go. Stop being such a pain and stay here for the night," Bonnie said as she got up to leave Damon's room. "I'll grab a blood bag for you and send it in with Lexi."

Before Damon could comment Bonnie was gone.


End file.
